trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
OlfactoryReduction
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Baby= |age = 13 |screenname = olfactoryReduction |style = Changes "n" to "^", "o" to "*", "s" to "$" and "e" to "£". No capitalisation. Uses apostrophes but no other punctuation. |specibus = Wandkind |modus = Mirror |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Nick of Pride |zodiac = Mirror |planet = Land of Rock and Rainbows |relations = Roua Vardjas - Bully Cles Policie - Client Player Vara Pushter - Server Player Doc Magic - Guardian}}Eber Magic, also known by his Chum handle, olfactoryReduction, is a human living on Earth. His handle refers to his large nose, which is a basis for much of the bullying that Roua afflicts on him. Etymology The name "Rasa" comes from "rasa bangga" which is Indonesian for pride. "Magicus" is Latin for "magic" and relates to Rasa's guardian's occupation as Doc Magic. Information Rasa is very insecure about many things, not least of which are his incredibly large nose and his "awkward" surname. Roua strengthens his annoyances by constantly ridiculing them. The two have a very strained relationship, which eventually culminates in the two dating after Rasa "regains his pride" as a God Tier. To Roua's credit, Rasa is actually an incredibly annoying teen. He constantly bemoans his sources of embarrassment to anyone who will listen, and hardly ever handles a problem on his own, always needing Umid or another one of his friends to help him. When not attempting to avoid Roua or moaning to his friends, Rasa unsurprisingly enjoys magic. Due to his guardian being a magician, Rasa knows many magic tricks (both using real magic and fake magic). He enjoys practicing them, and media involving magic, such as Harry Potter. His username is olfactoryReduction, and he believes that he typ£$ i^ a pr£tty ^*rmal way d£$pit£ hi$ ma^y i^$£curiti£$ Mythological Role As the Nick of Pride, Rasa doesn't really contribute much to his teammates. His title refers to how Roua's bullying has, over the years, severely damaged Rasa's self-image and pride in himself. The game basically wants him to take his Pride back, so that he may be more confident and help his teammates to win. Unfortunately, when he does become God Tier, he gains an ego to rival Mecazi's. Land The Land of Rock and Rainbows is a land filled with colourful rocky outcroppings. The land should have been host to Whiptail consorts, but the Denizen sent an army of peacocks to kill them all. The peacocks have since settled down and become quite docile, much to Aedos's dismay. Rasa's quest involved defeating the peacocks and stealing the Pride Rock from Aedos, and moving it to Rainbow's End so that he could God Tier. Fetch Modus Rasa's Fetch Modus is the Mirror. The Modus is very simple to use, operating like an Array Modus. However, the catch is that what comes out is not the same as what goes in. How different the resulting item to the original is depends on the value of the original item. For example, the Cruxite Artifact was left unchanged, whereas the Nails that Rasa captchalogued became Vials of Scorpion Venom. Strife Specibus Due to his love of magic, Rasa uses the Wandkind Strife Specibus. He used it in tricks on stage with Doc Magic, and his first wand was confirmed to be really magical. His ultimate wand is the Elder Wand, which is from Harry Potter. Trivia *After ascending to God Tier, Eber acts very cocky and overconfident, which is almost the opposite of how he acted before. *Roua's hacking skills prevent Rasa from blocking her or creating a new handle to stop her from contacting him. It is hinted that her latent Blood powers enable her to do this. *The relationship between Roua and Rasa has been called a form of "human kismessisitude" by the trolls, specifically Vhodny and Kyluat. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dunnedays Category:Overkillsession